Case File 6: An Old Wound
An Old Wound is the sixth episode of Power Rangers EDF and The Destiny Wars. It is the debut of James Thompson. Summary James, a friend of Ryan's, is brought in to help the rangers in finding the Star Orb and U.L.S.A.R. But Will has an old wound with him... Featured Lineup: ''Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green Plot They're here. The government has had enough. They want G.U.A.R.D to figure out this U.L.S.A.R problem. They've sent none other than Lt. Col. James Thompson. Formerly a military officer, in retirement is now a counter-terrorism agent. He's strict, no-nonsense, and by the book. But what makes him extremely interesting, is his connection to Ryan. James, is Ryan's closest friend. He was best friends with Ryan's father. After the father's death, he watched after Ryan as his own. Calvin, Ryan, Raiden, and Ayumi sit and ponder if U.L.S.A.R will come back. Blaster introduces them to James. No one is more excited than Ryan. "Uncle James! Boy it's been a while!" Ryan says. He's a giddy as a boy can be. "Good to see you Ryan. But we gotta get to the business at hand. The Virus that attacked Theo Bennington is nothing we've ever seen. It's taken the Reactor Tech, and created armor from it. And I think he'll do it again." James starts. At this point, Will walks in from working on his orb search. He sees James. "No, not again!" Will begins to panic, and stumble backward. Will's body begins to pulse and grow in anger. Sweat shines on his brow as his eyes turn green, and his face turns feral "I can't believe you're still looking for me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Will begins change beyond his tame form. The team tries to restrain him. "Will it's okay! He's a friend!" Ayumi says as she holds his face. "Will please! Stop!" Raiden says as he and Calvin hold him back. "I'm not here to hurt you Will! I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past!" Will calms down and reverts to his normal form. He pants and struggle hard. "I didn't know what was doing! Board made us hunt you down! I'm sorry.." James is sincere in his apology. Will is attacked by images of this encounter. While he worked for the Army's Science Division, he recreated the limit remover that SNAKE had perfected. Attacked by rival armies caused him to be exposed to the limit remover. The Government chased him down to experiment on him, sending James to do so. Only upon Will's transformation was he able to escape. Will yells at Blaster. "I told you my one condition! Not this guy!" Blaster responds, coldly. "Look, we are above petty squabbles from the past. We need answers to the tough questions, so anyone who answers them will be brought in." Calvin is furious. "You lied to him? You run a dirty operation Blaster!" Will comes to. He looks James in the eye and tells him: "Then do your job and get out." U.L.S.A.R, undetectable, sees this through a computer. "Analysis: Newly brought in Analyst James Thompson has contentious relationship with Will Dillards. NEW OBJECTIVE: DESTROY WILL DILLARDS.exe>>>>>>" Afterwards, Ryan shows off all his cool stuff to James. James gives Ryan the chance to be open around him. He's more relaxed, more open, more happy. Meanwhile, Andy is at school. He performs much better in PE, and is thinking even faster than he usually does. He thinks to himself "That slime, might have been more than just slime..." Will and James's team clash in the research field. Will doesn't trust James, as he tries to gain his trust. That night, James gets an email. It reads, "URGENT: U.L.S.A.R info." He opens it, and it takes over his mind. U.L.S.A.R was behind the email, and is now in James' mind. The next morning, Missile Man attacks Will. "MUST! DESTROY! WILL DILLARDS!" He says as he readies to destroy him. Will kicks him away as the rangers arrive. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Calvin calls out. The team fights off the enemy, and push him into a lake. Ryan is about to land the finishing blow, but U.L.S.A.R ejects an unconscious James, and escapes. In the meanwhile, Fuden has finished his belt. It works, to an extent. But because it does, Fuden has what he needs. The Floating Bridge has qualities similar to the Star Orb. And the the belt was connected to the Bridge. And when the Orb reacted and opened wormholes, it destroyed the bridge as well. Fuden theorizes that the Orb and the Bridge are one, and by using the belt, it'll lead him to the orb... The team brings James back to the Injury Ward. Will doesn't know where to begin with James' injuries, and it look like he's heading to death. Ryan is bugged the most by this. He runs out after seeing his father figure close to death. He tears up, fists clenched. Will sees this "It's all my fault! Everything I do hurts everyone around me!" He says. Will sees how much it hurts him. "I'll save him. No matter what..." Missile Man is out again. This time he's attacking a G.U.A.R.D ground base. Calvin, Ayumi, and Raiden go out to fight. Will and James bond. James is truly sorry for what happened in the past, and hopes to put it behind them. Will, is ready to move towards forgiveness, after seeing that he's a good guy. Meanwhile, the rangers are getting destroyed. Missile Man is too powerful, and declares so long as U.L.S.A.R is in James' mind, he can't be destroyed. Will and Ryan work tirelessly to stop this, and learn a great deal about U.L.S.A.R... It takes over by brainwashing his targets. It rewrites brain patterns and memories at an instant to fit it. It uses Royle's Reactor Tech to morph. It adapts, grows, changes with every host. It takes personality quirks from all he works with. It's an ever changing program, in the modern age as it transforms and adapts. They rid James of U.L.S.A.R, allowing for Calvin, Raiden, and Ayumi to destroy Missile Man, but he grows. "Surrender Power Rangers EDF. It is for the better." Missile Man says as he attacks them. Ryan and Will arrive with the zords and attack. The team destroys the enemy with the StarFleet Megazord. "I WILL prevail!" U.L.S.A.R says as he's destroyed. The team returns to find James at work again. "I know I was supposed to rest, but Will, your machine was going off." He starts. "What does it say?" Will says as he approaches. "It found something called, 'The Star Orb'..." Debuts *Lt. Col James Thompson *Missile Man *StarFleet Megazord (Fury, Laser, Canary, Thunder) Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Iron Man (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) *Mission 8: The BETTER Shade Of Blue (Chouranger counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011